warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Patchfeather14
Yeah. NightClan's is. Right now I have Sorrel in there but she'll be dying very soon, so you can add your warrior and future leader. Falcon will be dying too. — the Evil Queen 20:08, January 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm also gonna have to see if Ferk is still gonna be active as she owned the current NC leader. If she is staying you can talk to her about her successor. — the Evil Queen 20:25, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey so I was wondering if you could take just a few char requests? — the Evil Queen 14:48, January 17, 2017 (UTC) I just need the sets of my high ranking cats. Which are, and I apologize if its too much, Froststorm, Cloudfrost, Toadstep, Vixenfire, Wisterialeaf, and Spiderlegs. That is quite a bit so I once again apologize if its too much. — the Evil Queen 14:51, January 17, 2017 (UTC) All the ranks, please. — the Evil Queen 14:57, January 17, 2017 (UTC) NightClan Leader, Deputy, and MC Okay here's the thing. You can have NightClan's leader, they will be the second one. Their Predecessor for Deputyship is Aludra and leader is Lyra. You may own NC's current Deputy and MC as well as I need the Clans to fill up and have active majorlys caring for it. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 19:50, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey. Just curious, but who is going to be bravepaw's mentor? 21:12, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Sagewhisker could be his mentor if you want. 22:52, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Which NC cat will be the NC leader? I need the dep name and all so I can do history. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 02:06, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Will Rpck be the only mc for a long time having kittens? As long as he was a warrior before its okay as I dont want it to be too common. It gets old I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 03:04, April 6, 2017 (UTC) As long as its the only time its happening for a while. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:10, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey are you also keeping your cats that you requested before the revamp? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:34, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Can you just mark them for deletion? I'm already deleting a ton of characters and pages. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:39, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey if it alright I'd like for Ravenstar's life givers to be some of the ancients as we barely have any dead cats. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 18:20, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Well I will make the page for her ceremony :) I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 19:40, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey, just curious, did you have any severe plots in mind for any of your characters that you and I could work out? 22:51, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I'll have one of the kits. I have enough cats atm though, so I'll have to pass on the mate part of it. What will the kit's names be? 23:27, April 6, 2017 (UTC) also i was gonna ask. when do you want bravepaw to be made a warrior? also who do you want willowpaw and turtlepaw's mentors to be? 23:29, April 6, 2017 (UTC) alright. sounds good to me. 23:37, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Aye, sorry to bother you about this again, but would you possibly be able to make a warrior charart for Sagewhisker and Goldenshine? 21:25, April 7, 2017 (UTC) both are short furred. and yeah just warrior. 21:43, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Heydy Hi, mind if I have a ThistleRock Spawn? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:06, April 11, 2017 (UTC) I think he/she will be Rockstorm's and they will also find a way to find the Clans later on. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:18, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Chararts Also, I was wondering if you would do Dawnstar's set? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:18, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Yes, she is long-haired. Sure, I have a few loners I'll make. She'll probs be some kind of exotic breed, I think she'll either die or get so harmed she has to be taken to kittypets. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:28, April 11, 2017 (UTC) If its alright, I noticed that Yellowleaf has an unnamed (open) brother? Might I take him? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:04, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Ah okay, can he be younger? Like maybe the only younger siblings they have? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:52, April 12, 2017 (UTC) I made him about 25 moons as I have plans fo rhim with Smoke and Morning. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:22, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Totally! Take as many as you want. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 22:10, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, totally. You do you. We're all doing cool, unique Clan traits for each Clan. I'm making all of my characters pages them I'm gonna move into their history and families. In case we need to ask questions maybe we can join chat? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:54, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Re; Ravenstar Is it alright if the HailSunset kiddos are around 28-30 moons? The way Hail's history is written has them about that age. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:01, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Awesome, I think the first would have been a secret then. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 02:25, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Chat? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 02:28, January 18, 2018 (UTC) heyo Hey Patch I just wanted to let ya know why I'm editing your character pages; so our character template pretty much adds in every category you need except for tom or she-cats; you just gotta add in everything you want to the sections and you'll be good c: so yeah you don't gotta add in anything else + add your living cats category to your deceased cats 20:37 Sun Jan 21 2018 just a super quick question about nightclan - what does their territory look like? i'm making up the territories map and just need a simple description to go by c: 20:41 Thu Jan 25 2018 NightClan Hello, I'm here to chat about NightClan. So Beau and I are wanting the wiki to be done with finishing the history and such. So if your busy with school and your other wikis. I do have someone who's interested and taking over NightClan and finishing it up completely. Just let me know what your choice us this week if possible, if not heard from I'm gonna let that friend have it. Thanks. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 03:40, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Actually, I restarted it. I know your busy with school among other wikis and on top of that you aren't particularly active on most. I gave the leadership to someone more active. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:42, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Feel free to still have the common ranks in the Clans, or if you just want your characters deleted let me know. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 08:05, May 25, 2018 (UTC)